The Storm
by Onii-Liinku
Summary: As a Sinspawn horde attacks, the people of Besaid are saved by a mysterious swordsman. Who is he & why is he here? pairings will later be TidusxYuna OCxLulu AuronxRikku
1. The attack

Disclaimer: I dont own FFX. only the OC named Ryuu!

**The Storm**

Ch.1

It was a peaceful night in the town of Besaid. That is, until the storm began. A demonic screech was heard, & the people of Besaid awoke & rushed outside, fearing that _IT_ had come.

If so, then they would be helpless, for Yuna, Besaid's summoner, had left 3 nights ago  
for her pilgrimage and with her departure, the only protection of the town was gone.

As the citizens of Besaid rushed outside, the silhouette of a large, black fin was made visible, & the townspeople's worst fears were realized.

Sin had come.

There was complete silence for a moment, then another screech was heard as Sin flung scales at the town, which quickly turned into Sinspawn. As the massive horde approached the town, one thought went through all the people's minds: _Yevon save us all._


	2. The Savior

Okay! Some one has acknowledged my story at last! Now I shall continue. Thank you, fallenknight10, for returning my inspiration! Anyhoo, Back to the story!

The massacre had been going on for hours. There were numerous bodies on the ground & blood was everywhere. The only thing that could be heard was the screams of the few humans left alive & the horrific screeches of the Sinspawn. The townspeople of Besaid knew that they could not last any longer against such an evil horde. And so the people that still remained all began to weep, all hope of seeing a new dawn gone from them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four miles away, a swordsman walked alone towards a port city he had heard about. Basuir, Basid, oh, what was the name? He couldn't remember for the life of him. He stopped, & then it hit him: Besaid! Yes, that was it! He laughed softly to himself as he received a mental slap from his inner self.

"Damn, the names these Spirians call their towns. Things are much simpler on Gaia."

After finishing that statement his thoughts traveled to his home. He was at the age of ten when his parents were killed by that freak, Jenova. He chuckled when he remembered his mother tell him about the shock her friends were in when they learned that Aeris Gainsborough, just revived & expected by all to marry Cloud Strife, was in fact going to marry the infamous General Sephiroth. So shocked, that Strife had immediately attempted to strangle the SOLDIER. That is where his mother ended the story. But he later learned from his father that upon seeing the reaction the announcement of her engagement caused, his mother had walked over & beat the $#&($$ out of Cloud(which he found highly amusing, having inherited his father's natural hatred for Strife).

He quickly shook these thoughts from his mind when he heard the distinct screech of SinScales. He ran to the top of the hill & froze as he saw the chaos that was Besaid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little girl Rebecca was sitting on the ground, head bowed & eyes closed as if in prayer. But she was in fact accepting her doom. Doom that would come as soon as the SinScale hovering above her brought its vile jaws down & ingested her.

But that doom never came. What did come was an earsplitting screech that almost deafened poor Rebecca. She looked up & saw the point of a **_very_** long sword less than an inch from her face. Backing up rapidly she saw the SinSpawn which had almost killed her impaled upon this gargantuan sword and, for the first time, saw her savior.

He stood at 6'1" wearing all black. He was wearing shades which prevented her from seeing his eyes. His hair was brown & cut off at the base of the neck.

He slowly withdrew his blade to face the remaining monsters, whom had stopped whatever they were doing & turned to face him.

He smirked, then sheathed his sword & called out in a rough, almost demonic voice.

"Giga Flare!"

The SinSpawn screeched in horror as the piece of land they were all on was lifted into the air. They heard the flapping of wings & turned around to face an enormous red dragon.

It raised its head & began to collect energy in its mouth. By the time the foul creatures knew what was going to happen, it was too late. A colossal beam of energy engulfed the platform, quickly turning both monster & land into nothingness.

The survivors of what would come to be known as the "Dragon's Mark" scrambled to their feet and rushed in front of this mysterious swordsman.

"Are you a Summoner?" One asked him.

He only nodded.

"Will you Send our loved ones?" another inquired of him.

He nodded again, and then began to chant in a haunting, yet beautiful melody.

The souls of the dead, represented as pyreflies, exited the corpses & revolved around him for about a minute before departing for the Farplane. He then turned and began to walk toward what remained of the docks. He was stopped by the girl Rebecca, & her common, but strange still, question.

"Who are you?"

It was then that the mysterious man half-turned back to the grouped and smirked.

"Ryuu."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohohoho! So the plot thickens! I'm a new writer, so I need some suggestions on how, where, & when Ryuu will meet Yuna & her Guardians. It has to be before Seymour dies, though. I want Ryuu goin' Whoop A$$ on his sorry butt! Anyhoo, Review people!


End file.
